


Spying

by Franzi (Ducrion)



Series: Alternative Route [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducrion/pseuds/Franzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruck has his first time, but there’s nothing normal about it. </p>
<p>Originally published on February 3, 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

The scene that was beginning to unfold before my eyes made me smile. I leaned back in my chair, the fly of my pants opened as I stroked my cock slowly. On the screen there was Bruck, unaware of the holocameras that I had installed in the room earlier. He was naked, his brown skin a lovely contrast to the bluish skin of the man, Loran, and the white skin of the woman, Qu'areen, he was with. I had arranged only the best teachers for tonight's lesson. Of course there was no doubt that Bruck knew that all this was set up. He was a smart boy, a quick learner. It was a shame that he had almost been wasted in the Agri Corps... what he didn't know was that I would be watching.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I returned my attention to the screen. Bruck was lying on his stomach on the big bed, his head resting in Qu'areen's lap. I moaned as I imagined what Bruck would smell now. Her scent... and his own from their earlier encounter. Loran was kneeling between Bruck's legs, the lube ready in his left hand. He was rubbing soothing circles in the small of Bruck's back with his free hand. 

I could hear Bruck moaning, see him spreading his legs a bit, a signal to Loran that he was ready. Bruck gasped as the first oiled finger entered him while Qu'areen stroked his hair, soothing him, telling him to relax. I could see the mixture of sensations on Bruck's face and pinched my right nipple hard, making my own body arch up and my chest ache, my own sweet pain matching Bruck's. I groaned and thrust up into my hand. I could hear Bruck whimpering as he was stretched further, opened up. Qu'areen kept on stroking his hair and gently started to press Bruck's head towards her groin, making her intentions clear. Hesitant at first, Bruck started to lick. I imagined his pink tongue darting forward between her swollen lips - the angle didn't really allow me to actually see it. What I could see were blonde curls covering her genitals and how she was thrusting her hips forward, groaning and breathing fast. 

I closed my eyes again. The noises were driving me mad. Bruck's muffled moans as he was tasting her, her panting... and Loran's grunts as he finally pushed into Bruck, slowly and gently.

I dipped my finger into the slit at the tip of my cock, circling it around the head, teasing myself... Force, it felt so good... As I opened my eyes again, Bruck was impaling himself on Loran's cock, begging for more. At the same time, he was being pushed into Qu'areen's crotch with every thrust, his tongue penetrating her, sending her over into her orgasm. I cried out as I felt my own pleasure increasing, the familiar tingle starting in my groin. Yes, yes... my hand curled tighter around my cock and I sped up the rhythm. 

Bruck's lips were covered in her juices and I wanted to kiss them now, so badly... He screamed as Loran changed his angle and aimed for his prostate, sending him over into yet another orgasm. 

I groaned as I came myself, spurting over my hand. The sight of Bruck, ecstasy written all over his face, his screams, the tremors in his body as he came... all that was more than enough... I fell back into my chair, breathing hard, wiping my hand on my pants. 

With a sigh, I switched off the screen. The camera would record the rest of the scene. And yes, I did intend on keeping the holovid. Satisfied and tired, I made my way to my bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
